Unattainable
by SuckMyWigglyDick
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are student at a University called Beacon. Ruby is in love with Weiss, and believes she can never be with her due to her social status, but can their love prevail. AU and Rated M for possible language and adult themes later on in the story. Updates will be irregular and sporadic. I do not believe I write the best summaries, but if you don't like it, then don't read.
1. Prologue

**Hello once again guys. Sorry I have been in the dark lately, I just haven't had the urge to write until now. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ruby was walking through the streets of Vale, on her way to her favourite coffee shop on the corner that was about 5 minutes away from her university. She walked in, hearing the resonance of the bell that was situated on the top right hand corner of the door frame that rang at the entrance and exit of customers. The little shop known most commonly as Ozpin's was bustling with fellow uni students in an attempt to shelter themselves from the cold, relieve their 'frostbite' and fatigue with the brown liquid gold that uni students thrive on, which was known as coffee, or to get a change of scenery from the rather dreary living quarters they were provided with at Beacon to the modern coffee shop in order to do their projects or class work from lessons past. Ruby jumped into the queue and waited patiently for her turn to come up. As she reach the counter, the owner, Ozpin, greeted her with a warm and happy smile "Good Morning Ruby, the usual for today?" he asked in a content tone, Ruby just smiled and nodded, placing her money on the counter and walked off to the side to wait for her drink, allowing another uni student to be served.

Once collecting her drink, Ruby sat down at her table, admiring the snow that began to gentle drift down onto the earth, such free spirits without a care in the world, whose only purpose was to float down, melt, evaporate, become clouds, and drift down once again, whether snow or rain was hard to say, but the outcome never seemed to change. Ruby then glanced at the door as the bell rang, '_Right on time_' Ruby thought as a white-clad girl waltzed in with utter grace and stood in queue. The girl was known by the name of Weiss Schnee, the sole inherent of the Schnee Corporation. Weiss and Ruby were friends, and enjoyed each others company, every couple days, at around 10am, Ruby would come into Ozpin's, grab her drink and sit down at a table, and without fail, Weiss managed to come in 3 minutes later to order her drink and sit down with her. Weiss, the girl Ruby had fallen for all those years ago, when they first met in High School, over the dispute of accidentally bumping into her whilst walking, even though Ruby was given a harsh scolding, after she proved herself as not being "an immature dunce", she and Weiss' relationship as friends began to blossom and by the end of the year, they were the best of friends. Ruby was now stuck in the predicament of being in love with someone that she cannot be with. Ruby stared solemnly at her cup, thinking back to the pain in her heart that she had been experiencing for over 5 years now, all of the attempts to bury the feelings deep down down were in vain, and this unfortunately, on more than a few occasions, led to Ruby crying herself to sleep.

Weiss ordered her usual drink of a skim soy latte and once collected, she walked over to the table Ruby was at. Ruby put on her usual façade of happiness as Weiss sat down . "Good Morning Ruby" Weiss greeted with a slightly tired, yet happy tone.

"Heya Weiss. How's ya morning been?" Ruby replied, with an energetic tone which was quite common for her.

"It has been fine, thank you, I see you still drink the same thing every morning, don't you think you should maybe try some coffee for once?" Weiss asked, with a stern tone.

"What's wrong with my hot chocolate Weiss? It's my thing that wakes me up in the morning, and you know how much I openly despise that black tar that is supposedly a 'drink'." Ruby replied, unsure why Weiss would ask that question.

"I know you dunce, I just thought you may would like a bit of a variety for a change, though I can't be one to talk, I have the same thing every morning as well." Weiss says, acknowledging the hypocrisy in her comment, "So, what is on the agenda for you today Ruby?" she continued, as the usual conversation would tend to go along these mornings.

"Ah, just the usual, classes and then doing the readings and homework, same old, same old, what about you?" Ruby asked

"Actually, I have nothing today, the professor I was supposed to have got a cold, not surprising with the weather that we have been having recently, so I have no classes, and just came by to do the same old routine as always." Weiss answered

"That's a bit unlucky for him, but at least you have the whole day to do whatever you want, right?" Ruby questioned

"Indeed, it is a bit unfortunate, but just because something bad occurs, doesn't mean there is a good that comes out of it, what time is your class?" Weiss said, Ruby then glanced at her watch, her eyes widening like she was on a sugar rush, also known as a Friday night.

"IT'S IN 5 MINUTES" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing her drink, saying a quick bye to Weiss and dashing out of the store at an insane amount of speed. Weiss simply chuckled and looked out the window and into the clouds. "_How did I ever fall for that dunce?"_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the prologue, this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but I figured I will try and make a story out of it. Please go ahead and follow the story to keep updated with it, favourite it if you want to re-read it when it is finished, and be sure to follow me to know when or if I release any new related RWBY Fanfics  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter, that I'm writing at 3:05am because I can't sleep, and I'm on holidays, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby ran as fast as her 18 year old legs could carry her, thankful for the training she had gone through in high school when she was in the track team as well as exercising to counteract the copious amounts of sugar she oh so loved to indulge in everyday. She made it to her class with a minute to spare, and sat down in the back of the room. "Made it." Ruby said, taking a deep breath in to slow down her increased heart rate, then breathing a sigh of relief to have made it to class in time. Ruby enjoyed her creative writing class, the teacher may have been a bit eccentric, but that is what Ruby liked about him. Ruby wanted to have a major in creative writing because she was told many times that her English was superb, and well beyond the average of a high school student, and that was when she was only when she was 15, in which provided Ruby with the opportunity to skip ahead those two years, where she met Weiss. Ruby waited patiently for her teacher to arrive, and not 10 seconds later, a woman will a mane of blonde hair burst through the wooden double doors and situated herself next to Ruby.

"How's it going sis?" The woman asked Ruby, who smirked at the blonde

"Pretty good Yang, I am always astounded at your lack of ability to be punctual to class, I ran all the way from Ozpin's just to get here, and still made it in time, _and _before you." Ruby replied to Yang, her older brute of a sister who managed to make her way into Beacon University by the immense amount of work she put in to get her grades up in senior year, as well as the tutoring given to her by the Valedictorian of Signal High who just so happened to be her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna.

"It also astounds me Ruby, though it is me to blame for Yang's tardiness." Blake said, coming into the room just after Yang and sitting beside her. "Yang decided it would be a good idea to have some dessert for breakfast, if you catch my drift" Blake continued.

"EW! No need to give me that image Blake, I get it. Also, REALLY YANG!? In the morning, have you no patience?" Ruby said with disgust at first, which the turned into a stern tone as she went to scrutinize her sister.

"Calm down Ruby, I don't normally do that, but a woman has her needs, and Blake and I had the unfortunate luck of not being able to 'do the do' last night because I had to work extra late on the assignment we were given last week, because I am a chronic procrastinator -"

"Also known as being lazy-" Blake and Ruby interrupted

"ANYWAY, so I couldn't have done 'it' last night, so the next morning seemed like the best time. You spend way to much time with Weiss these days Rubes, she beginning to rub her ice-ness onto you." Yang finished, receiving a groan from the other two woman for the horrendous pun Yang attempted to make. Before Ruby could give Yang a rebuttal, Professor Andy Radner walked into the class room, clad in his 'usual' wear of a T-shirt and a pair of long cargo pants, that were not as thick as you would think. Professor Andy a;ways work exactly the same thing, be it rain, hail, windy, snowy, calm or as hot as an Australia Christmas, he would wear the same clothing, except when it came to formal events to which he wears appropriate attire.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Prof. Andy boomed, waking up any student who may have been attempting or currently was sleeping, as well as breaking any conversations the students may be having "Now that I have woken you all up and gotten all of your attention, we will begin our class."

* * *

Weiss continued to stare outside the window, watching the snowflakes float gently to the asphalt of the foot path below. Everyone else in the coffee shop had left, and Weiss did not hear the man sit down in front of her.

"Such beauty is the season of winter, isn't it Ms. Schnee" Ozpin stated, snapping Weiss out of her trance

"Good morning Ozpin, I didn't hear you sit down." Weiss greeted, to which he replied with a nod

"You seemed to be lost in a train of thought, now what seems to be on your mind?" Ozpin asked, only to be met with a sorrowful look from Weiss.

"It's nothing that concerns you Ozpin, I can deal with it on my own" Weiss answered, and made her way to leave.

"Is it about Ms. Rose, Weiss, the girl you've been in love with for quite some time now?" Ozpin asked, before Weiss had fully left her chair.

"H-how, how did you know I was in love with Ruby?"

* * *

'TODAY! We are going to talking about the subject of Love. The most powerful emotion that any person on this earth has felt, and don't quote me on that. It is one of the emotions felt by us writers that can produce wonderful stories that tug at the heart strings and make people weep with both sorrow and joy. Any of you in here who has felt love or is in love, will understand why it can be used for writing so easily. Love is our entire being, we love writing, we love to eat, and most of all, we love people. Whether it be in a way that is too lewd for us to talk about in a classroom, or just a platonic form of love, it is love NONE the less." Prof. Andy began, and continued to rant on about love, how the emotion the is felt by the writer can be seen when they pour that emotion into a piece of work, and many other aspects of love that is related to writing. Ruby was half listening, which was all she needed to do as her brain can absorb information very well if she only just listened, but the other half was thinking about Weiss, the subject of love brought her directly there, and whenever it did, that sharp pain that she felt in her chest became more prominent, always there, but more noticeable once anything related to Weiss came into Ruby's conscience. This meant that, for Ruby, she felt this pain almost all the time.

"YOUR ASSIGNMENT! Once you have handed the one I gave you all last week at the end of this lesson, is to write yet another piece of work, with a twist" Prof. Andy announced, intriguing everybody in the classroom. "

In all the assignments I have given, you have all had a page limit, a topic and a stimulus to work off of, but this time, is different. There is no page limit, you have been given your topic, which if you were not paying attention, looking at you James, is Love, and your stimulus is non-existent." This shocked the whole room of student, baffled at the fact that there was no stimulus,

"Every year I give out this assignment, and ever since the first assignment, only 1 student has received an A-grade, only 10 students have received a B-grade, and only 30 students have passed this assignment." The entirety of the classroom stared wide-eyed and gob-smacked at their professor.

"This assignment, is intended to separate the writers fro, the people who know how to write, for to be a writer you not only have to walk the walk and have the ability to write, you must be able to take the emotions you feel and put them onto paper, or your work might as well have been simulated by a computer. I will give you the same amount of time as every other class who I have given this assignment, you have 3 weeks to write. That should give you ample time to think back and reflect on past love you have felt, or to build up your courage and to seek out the one you love." Prof. Andy finished, sending a subtle wink to Ruby, not caught by anyone else but the recipient. The bell went and Prof. Andy sent a loud clap that resonated throughout the class room.

"GOOD LESSON TODAY! Leave your previous assignment on my desk before you head out, and have a wonderful day." Prof. Andy said as he dismissed the class. Everyone left except for Ruby, who had her next class not for another hour.

"Excuse me, Professor, why did you wink at me at the end of your announcement about the assignment?" Ruby asked, Prof. Andy just smiled.

"Oh, I know more than you think , and please, call me Andy, we have known each other for two years, there is no need for these formalities any more, besides, we have got time so might as well get comfortable, after all, we are here to talk about Weiss, right?"

* * *

"It was quite obvious Ms. Schnee that you have fallen for that little Rose. She is quite adorable, and I have seen that look many times over the years. I have seen it in customers, people walked down the footpath, and even back when I was in school." Ozpin answered, Weiss utterly shocked at the revelation of Ozpin knowing the one secret she thought she had hidden so well over the years.

"I-I thought I hid my emotions so well, how many people noticed!?" Weiss said, on the verge of freaking out, Ozpin reached over the table and placed his hands on top of hers.

"It is quite alright, Ms. Schnee, only I know of the ordeal you are going through, any regular passer-by would not suspect anything in the slightest, however, I am no passer-by, I have seen the way you look at her when you come into my store every morning, right on cue, as if it were cogs in a wrist watch, never failing to keep time. This is not my first time talking about a similar problem, so, how about we start from the beginning. Tell my what worries you the most right now, now that you know that I know about your feelings towards Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked and she looked at him with utter fear in her eyes to convey how she felt everywhere

"The fact that you know that I'm gay. I just can't deal with the fact that even though homosexuals are accepted, I can't help but feel that I am somehow still discriminated against." Weiss answered, Ozpin chuckled

"It is quite alright Weiss, I would not look at you differently if you decided to become a man, now, what is your next biggest worry about your situation?" Ozpin asked

"Well, if you need to know, let me start by telling you where it all began..."

* * *

"Andy, how..how do you know that I love Weiss?" Ruby asked, shocked that her professor even knows about Weiss, let alone knows about her feelings.

"Well, it is quite obvious, I have gone to Ozpin's many a time and I see you there with her, and see the obvious hint of absolute delight you get when you spend time with her, yet the very prominent feeling of detriment as well. The fact that I know her name is probably on your mind right now, so I will be blunt about the fact. I'm her uncle, from her mother's side, her dad carries the Schnee title, so I have my sisters maiden name." Andy said, leaving Ruby time to process everything before continuing.

"So, now that the formalities are cleared out of the way, please, tell me why you have that hint of detriment in you eyes, even now as we speak about Weiss, whenever you are around or thinking about my niece?" Andy asked, Ruby took in a deep breath.

"Well, if you really must know, and it will help to get this off of my chest, let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, it is currently 4:40am as of writing this end not from the beginning note, so you can see how much effort I put in, please be sure to follow the story now if you haven't done so already, please be sure to leave a review if you want to get through to me or just if you want to leave your thoughts on the story so far, and follow or favourite me as an author if you want to know if I post more RWBY related one-shots or to get updated on when I update this story as well, I will try and update this story more frequently.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Once Again, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story a whole lot, I have studying to do. But enough school, I would like to thank the follows who have patiently waited for the next chapter. So with out further delay, I present the next chapter.**

* * *

5 Years Ago

Ruby walked through the doors of Signal High School after being dropped of by her uncle early so that she could be set up for the day, the fact that Ruby's uncle had to be at work early, and the fact that Ruby, contrary to popular belief, the Ruby enjoyed the quiet that school offered her in the mornings. As she walked towards the school office to receive her timetable, being enrolled to the school slightly late, she began to feel anxious yet excited to be attending high school, more anxious than excited, caused by both her social awkwardness and the fact she was 2 years a head of what she was supposed to be. Ruby made her way to the office, asking the office lady for her timetable, saying she was the new student. "Oh right, you're the prodigy that has been enrolled, I will get your timetable right away. Please take a seat, it may be a while, I have to go through the system to print yours out." the lady replied, Ruby disliking the term "prodigy", it made her seem like she was the only person to ever be moved ahead 2 year.

After receiving the timetable, as well as her locker number and combination which the lady remembered to give her, she walked to her locker and place the books in that she didn't necessarily need for the day. After closing her locker, she decided to walk around the campus for a while until Yang came. Ruby then began to walk around aimlessly, not really paying attention to her surroundings, and walked into somebody. Unfortunately for Ruby, the person she happened to run into was none other than Weiss Schnee. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Weiss screamed at Ruby, the latter only just coming to her senses.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention" she replied, '_She is really pretty though, such beautiful white hair and ocean blue eyes' _she began to think, only to be snapped back to reality by further scolded.

"Well, that is obvious, you made my drop all of my notes! I haven't seen you around her before, aren't you a little young to be in high school?" Weiss asked rhetorically, and kept going with the act of chewing Ruby's ear off.

"Look, I said I was sorry Princess! I only just got here today!" Ruby interrupted Weiss, having heard enough of what Weiss had to say.

"It's Heiress, actually" A raven haired girl corrected before Weiss could resume speaking, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Corporation, who also happens to be dubbed the Ice Queen at this establishment." The girl continued, Weiss grunted, picking up her notes and walked off, grumbling something about Ruby being and 'immature dunce'.

"Thanks, I'm Ruby" Ruby said to the girl, who responded with a smile,

"Not a Problem. I'm Blake, don't worry about Weiss, she is very short-tempered, we're actually really good friends and it's nothing I can't deal with next class. Speaking of classes, do you need some help finding class rooms, we have quite a bit of time before homeroom begins." Blake asked, to which Ruby nodded with a wide grin.

* * *

Blake showed Ruby all of the classrooms that she would be going to throughout the year, thankfully for Ruby, her timetable matched up with Blake's for most classes, except for one which was matched with Weiss'. Ruby and Blake, with about half an hour left, decided to go to the library and read.

Blake decided, after getting to know Ruby a little more, that Ruby would need a little catch up work so she knew what was happening in classes, which took them about 10 minutes. Close to homeroom, Yang walked into the Library and spotted her sister.

"GOOD MORNING RUBY" She yelled, causing everyone to shush her. She walked over to Ruby and took a seat. "I see you have made your first friend" She continued '_And a Hot one at that_' she thought.

"I'm Blake, it's nice to meet you" Blake responded, '_She's kinda cute._' Yang's eyes then widened

"Blake, as in Blake Belladonna? The Genius who got into Signal!?" Yang fanned, Blake simply nodding and blushing at the sudden praise she was given. The three girls just talked for a few more minutes, before getting to homeroom, which luckily for the trio, was the same class.

* * *

Ruby walked out of homeroom to get to her first class, Science. She loathed the fact that she had to sit through such a boring class. She trudged into class, sitting down at a desk she deemed appropriate, pulled out a notebook an began writing, a passion that she picked up early, and the sole reason she managed to get into Signal. Ruby got lost in her writing, and didn't notice someone sit next to her. When Ruby heard more students piling into the classroom, she decided to put her notebook away, as to keep prying eyes away from what was written inside. Ruby then noticed a white haired heiress sitting next to her. "YOU!" Weiss quietly screamed

"Please don't yell at me again. I said I was sorry" Ruby quietly cowered, expecting another onslaught of insults, but it never came.

"Look, I know I was harsh on you this morning, so I just want to apologise, but I want you to know that I still don't like you." Weiss replied, Ruby breathed an audible sigh of relief. Before Ruby could reply, their teacher came into the classroom.

"Good Morning Class. My name is Mr. Thompson, today I will be giving you your assignments due at the end of this semester that is to be done in pairs that I have chosen. It will be a presentation as well as an essay on a Biotechnology chosen by you." Mr. Thompson began.

'_I bet that my partner will be Weiss. Please don't be Weiss_' Ruby thought "The first pair is Ruby Rose and...Weiss Schnee!" Mr. Thompson announced.

Ruby looked over to Weiss, to be met with an icy glare. Mr. Thompson proceeded to give out the rest of the pairs, including Blake and Yang as partners who were seated in the back of the class.

The bell rang for the class to end, and Ruby walked out of the class and waited at the door for Blake and Yang, other students walked out of the class and Weiss walked up to Ruby.

"After school today, I think we should head to the Library and do work on the assignment then. By no means does this make us friends" She said, and walked off, just after that Blake and Yang came out, and the trio walked to their next class

* * *

That afternoon, Ruby met at the local library that was about a block away from Signal, where she met Weiss outside the Library. Ruby and Weiss walked in and found a desk to work at. Weiss was the first one to speak amongst the pair.

"Let me guess, you have no idea what we should do for this assignment?" Weiss said, awaiting the 'no' that Weiss thought was, inevitably, going to leave Ruby's mouth.

"Actually," Ruby responded, "I was thinking that we could do a essay about Stem Cells, more or less because it is an interesting topic and there is an abundance of information we can gather which will make the creation of the the presentation and the essay, including documentaries and Newspaper articles." Ruby began, cause Weiss to give a surprised look towards Ruby. "For the presentation, I think it would be wise to include more facts than content, since we will have to present to the class, it would look more professional to write a speech and then adapt and condense the points down into visual aids that we can show the class, whilst presenting to the class like we know our content." Ruby finished.

Weiss gave a small smile, "That sounds like a good plan, I think we should meet up after school, maybe once a week, so that we can get this assignment done quickly and efficiently." She responded

"Sure, that's not a problem, and look, I know that I was a klutz this morning and I am a little young to be in Signal, but I am just really socially awkward, you're gonna see a whole new side of me today. You'll be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...and I wanna be her friend'" Ruby finished and Weiss just smirked at her.

"We'll see about that, you dolt." She replied, and went to get some books to research about Stem Cells. '_You know what, maybe she isn't as immature as I thought she was... and cute too_' Weiss thought to herself, blushing lightly at the fact that this is the first person she has had any type of attraction too.

* * *

End of Semester

Ruby and Weiss had worked tirelessly to get the assignment down over the weeks, not only enjoying the time they spent together, but getting to know each other and eventually forming a deep bond of friendship. Ruby had seen and help Weiss through the dates that Weiss had went on, after Weiss confided in her about being gay, and it pained Ruby every time, knowing that she could never have Weiss. The first date Weiss went on was the worse, having told Yang about it and confessing she had a thing for Weiss, only lead to her crying herself to sleep that night. Through thick and thin, however, Ruby maintained her bubbly image and started to hide her feelings easily.

Weiss would never admit it, but she had begun to start feeling more and more attracted to Ruby, and knew that if she wanted to, she could easily ask her out, but Weiss valued her friendship with Ruby too much to risk it, due to the fact that she had no idea whether or not Ruby felt the same way, and she couldn't live without Ruby as a friend.

Ruby and Weiss presented their assignment and received a solid A. Excited about the marks, Ruby proposed the idea of a celebratory dinner with Yang and Blake, to which Weiss was happy to go along with.

* * *

Near Graduation Exams (Bumblebee, If you're here for White Rose, Just skip this)

Yang was sitting at her desk, Blake sitting on the bed in Yang's room attempting to get Yang to study. "URGH!" Yang groaned, and then let her head drop onto her textbook. Blake got up off the bed and marched over to Blake.

"Yang! Come on, you've got to study otherwise you won't even graduate, let alone get into Beacon." Blake said, getting upset. Yang just got up and sat on her bed.

"Why do you care?" Yang asked, Blake was confused.

"What?" Blake asked,

"Why do you care so much about me getting into Beacon?" Yang asked, Blake began to stutter and lightly blush, and Yang continued,

"Why do you care so much about me studying, why do you care so much about me graduating high school, why are you bothering with trying to get me to pass these stupid exams when I know I'm just gonna fail, why can't you just let flunk these stupid goddamn tes-" Yang was interrupted by Blake.

Blake was currently on top of Yang on the bed, kissing her, Yang wide eyed at first, but closed her eyes and kissed back. Blake was the first person to break the kiss. "I love you Yang! I care about you passing these tests and getting a good mark so we can go to Beacon TOGETHER. I want you to be with me, I want to laugh and have fun with you for another 4 years like we've been doing here! I wouldn't be able to go on with out you." Blake said, tears beginning to form, "I-I love you so much Yang, I-I just, I can't let you go." She finished sobbing into Yang's shoulder.

Yang was shocked to say the least, "Oh Blake, I...I love you too, I fell for you as soon as we met, I didn't know how much I meant to you and how much you wanted me to get into Beacon. Dear God, I'm sorry." She whispered, lightly rubbing her back. Blake stopped crying and looked at Yang, and gave her another kiss. After separating, Yang smiled "How about this, I will study for another couple hours, you read your books, and how about we go on an official first date, huh?" Yang suggested, but Blake gave her a devious look.

"How about you study for 1 hour, as we partake in some, intimate activities?" Blake suggest, cause Yang to get out from under Blake, into her desk and begin studying, cause Blake to giggle '_If it was THAT easy to persuade Yang, this relationship will go swell' _she thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, this took me way longer than I thought to write, it took me several days to write this chapter due to laziness. Please leave a review if you would like, any new readers can go ahead and follow the story so you know when it gets updated, and go ahead and follow me as an author if you want to know if or when I make more RWBY related stories**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello once again everybody, I'm sorry I have not updated this story in forever, I just haven't had much motivation to continue the story, but I have it now, I will write and update the story when I feel up to it, I am not going to discontinue this story, so don't fret, I want to keep this story going so yeah, thank you for all of your patience and I present to you all the 3rd chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"And that brings us back to the present Andy." Ruby finished her story, feeling somewhat relieved to have gotten some of the burden she'd been carrying for 5 year off of her chest. Andy sat there, absorbing everything and deconstructing every little detail of the endeavors Ruby had been through in order to give her the best advice.

"Well, it's very clear that you are in love with Weiss, and you're a very lovely woman that seems very deserving of a relationship with her, so why do you feel this detriment towards these feelings?" Andy asked, Ruby just sighed at his response.

"I don't feel as though I'm worthy of a relationship, you know how famous the Schnee's are, and Weiss is so pretty and kind, sometimes harsh but it's only because she cares. Also there's the fact that I don't know if she is into girls as well, and if she finds that weird then I don't know how our friendship will turn out, I don't want to jeopardize that at all." Ruby replied, seeming to feel somewhat worse by the minute.

"Well, have you ever tried Ruby?" Andy asked, Ruby just looked at him very confused. "Here's what I suggest, express your feelings to Weiss, whenever you want to but sooner is better rather than later, and if she reciprocates then you can have the relationship you want, if she doesn't feel the same, then just continue being friends. If she really does find your sexual preference weird or she doesn't like it, then she really isn't a true friend for not liking who you are." Andy said, Ruby nodded and stood up to leave.

"My next class is soon, thanks for the talk Andy." She thanked Andy, and proceeded her classroom.

"Before you leave, Ms. Rose," Andy said, Ruby stopped just outside the door and looked over to him, "True love always comes out in the end, you just have to welcome it in" He finished, Ruby simply nodded and walked off to her next class.

* * *

"That's about it Ozpin." Weiss finished her story, Ozpin simply sipping on his beloved drink and sighed, after digesting the heiress' story.

"In my opinion, Weiss, I don't see anything stopping you from simply _asking_ Ms. Rose out for a date." Ozpin stated, Weiss was shocked to say the least.

"I don't know if she even likes girls, she might find me weird and never want to see me again, it could jeopardize our friendship!" Weiss said, getting progressively louder

"Are you _sure_ she doesn't like girls, for all you know she could be thinking the same thoughts as you." Ozpin said, Weiss became silent and sunk lower into her chair.

"No, I don't, but I don't want to lose her as a friend." Weiss mumbled, stewing over the idea of asking Ruby out on a date '_It might not be so bad to test the waters, it also could be really fun._' She thought.

"Well then it's settled, just ask her out on a date, and you should be fine. I doubt that Ruby will mind you being gay, after the copious amounts of time I have seen you two together, I know that Ruby stick by your side no matter what." Ozpin said, glancing down at his watch "I do believe it's time for you to get to class, however, thanks for the chat, now I have to get back to my store." He finished, Weiss glanced down at her own watch and realised that Ozpin was right.

"Thanks Ozpin, I'll see you later" She finished and walked briskly to Beacon, heading to her Business class that she shared with Ruby. '_Maybe things will turn out for the better_'

* * *

~10 Minutes Later~

Weiss was walking into her Business class at Beacon, pleasantly surprised to find Ruby already in class sitting in her seat reading one of the many books she has, reading almost as much as Blake does. The friendship between Weiss and the raven haired genius was rocking a few years after finding out that her long term best-friend was a part of a radical movement protesting for the equal rights of a certain race of people, which Blake was a part of. This incident and Blake's heritage was solved though once Weiss was informed that Blake left the group leading in the movement once they took their actions to more violent paths.

"Hello Ruby, how was your class?" Weiss asked as she sat down next to Ruby, feeling her heart skip a beat as per normal.

"Oh, hey Weiss. Class was good, I was given one of my hardest assessments yet, only 1 person has ever gotten an A in it, 10 people with a B and only 30 students have passed in all the years the Professor has run it." Ruby explained, shocking Weiss.

"Must be really hard assessment, what do you have to do?" Weiss asked

"We have 3 weeks to write a piece of writing with no page limit or stimulus and the topic is.." Ruby began and murmured the topic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the topic." Weiss asked and Ruby lightly blushed

"The topic is Love..." She said quietly, Weiss did her best the suppress her blush, tantalizing her thoughts at the idea of Ruby writing a paper about her.

"Well, I think you'll be just fine Ruby, you're a fantastic writer from the papers you've had me edit, and if you need any help just let me know." Weiss responded, Ruby then smiled a warm smile, brushing one of her bangs to the side.

"Thanks Weiss." She responded, the professor then entered the classroom and began the lesson.

* * *

~2 Hour Later~

Ruby and Weiss met up at the end of school and walked back to their shared apartment. Weiss and Ruby shared an apartment together for 2 major reasons, the first being that since Blake and Yang's relationship furthered since high school, Ruby was more encouraged to live on her own in order to give Blake and Yang the privacy they deserved. Ruby previously living with Yang but with Blake, there was more than one occasion that led to Ruby finding Blake and Yang is situations that were less than 'sensual'. The second reason was that Weiss was fortunate enough to have an apartment big enough for the 2 of them paid for by her parents in order to provide accommodation for her whilst at Beacon. The women were more than happy to share their apartment together. Ruby, when the idea was first brought up, claimed it was just like a 'sleepover that never ended', however it was more like a dorm living style similar to the anime Ruby watched every Thursday, EMRD (Emerald) Made by TurkeyLips.

Ruby and Weiss began the walk home, tension palpable in the air. Ruby then took a deep breath, '_Sooner rather than Later right?_' she thought and mustered her courage.

"Hey Weiss, do you wanna hang out on Saturday?" Ruby asked, Weiss somewhat surprised at what Ruby asked,

"What did you have in mind Ruby?" She asked, curious at what Ruby was planning, and whether it was just one of the RWBY Nights the group had created when they were in High School.

"I was thinking we could get some dinner at the new restaurant that opened around the corner and catch a movie afterwards." Ruby explained, surprised at how easy it was for her brain to think of a decent first date for her and Weiss.

"Oh, that sounds actually really nice, I'll let Blake and Yang know and we can-" Weiss began but Ruby interrupted,

"Actually...I was thinking that this would be just the two of us, without Blake and Yang." Weiss was somewhat shocked. '_Did Ruby just...ask me out?_'

"You mean like a date?" Weiss asked, Ruby turning bright red and simply nodded, Weiss giggled softly and her cuteness, "Sure that sounds like a fantastic idea Ruby." Weiss finished, her heart fluttering with excitement. Ruby was looking straight ahead and walking with Weiss, her mouth slightly agape at what had just taken place. '_She just said yes...SHE JUST SAID YES!_' Ruby was internally screaming for joy, letting some of those feeling she had suppressed years ago spread through her body.

The duo arrived home and set their belongings and coats in their respective places. Weiss opting to have her shower first, Ruby being ok with it as she had to do other things. Ruby then proceeded to call Yang as soon as Weiss was out of earshot.

"Hellooo Ruby!" Yang said once she picked up the phone,

"I need help, ASAP. I have a date this Saturday and I have no idea what to do!" Ruby quietly shouted

"Oh-hohoho. ~Ruby's got a da-ate~" Yang teased in sing-song, causing frustrations for Ruby

"I'm serious Yang, I need my big sister for help here for my first ever date." Ruby plead, Yang finally yielded.

"Ok ok, on your first date, you just have to be yourself and have fun with the person you're with, not _my _kind of fun but just normal fun, your date and yourself should enjoy what you do and who you're with. Now to the real question at hand, who did you ask out or get asked out by? Was it tall, blonde and scraggly from creative or what?" Yang finished and Ruby sighed, knowing what was coming next,

"I asked out Weiss."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, it did take some time to write so sorry if it does seem a little rushed, I hope you enjoy it and if you see any grammatical errors and feel your grammar nazi trigger finger itching a little, just to be clear, I write these stories in the the Copy-N-Paste section when creating a new document here on so please don't hate. I will try and not be lazy and write more chapters in the near future.  
Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


End file.
